memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Cenn Desca
Cenn Desca was a 24th century Bajoran man, a major in the Bajoran Militia in the 2370s decade. Cenn chose not to join Starfleet upon Bajor's admission into the United Federation of Planets in the year 2376. Cenn was later assigned to Deep Space 9 as the new Bajoran Militia liaison officer. Following the discovery of the Endalla falsework in 2385, Cenn resigned from the Militia and left Deep Space 9. Biography Career Cenn had only left the surface of Bajor three times in his life, and even then it was always as part of his service to the Militia. One of these times was in the establishment of New Bajor. ( ) During his time serving under Lenaris Holem, Cenn participated in operations to expose organizations such as the Cult of the Pah-wraiths and the Circle. ( ) When Bajor joined the Federation and much of the Bajoran military became part of Starfleet, Cenn had serious concerns about the future of both his planet and the militia he served. In late 2376, after Cenn revealed his feelings about the militia's absorption into Starfleet to Lieutenant Ro Laren of space station Deep Space 9, Ro recommended him for the position of Bajoran liaison officer onboard the station. The recommendation had the full support of Bajoran Starfleet Captain Kira Nerys and Bajoran Militia General Lenaris Holem. ( ) In his new postion, Cenn acted as the eyes and ears of Bajor on the station, and saw to it that Bajoran needs and concerns were properly addressed by the Starfleet personnel. In early 2377, Cenn led the investigation into the attack on Captain Kira Nerys by the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar. ( ) Following the arrest of several of Iliana Ghemor's mercenaries, Cenn questioned Shing-kur, Fellen Ni-Yaleii, Telal and Mazagalanthi. With help from Quark he discovered they had been held at Letau with Ghemor. Cenn was able to divide Shing-kur from Ni-Yaleii, Telal and Mazagalanthi after he revealed to them Ghemor's true identity. Cenn was unable to stop Shing-Kur from killing the others through implants in their bodies. ( ) By 2382, Cenn had been promoted to the rank of Colonel and the position of first officer of Deep Space 9, under now Captain Ro Laren. ( ) He survived the destruction of the station in 2383 and continued to serve under Ro at the base of operations in Wyntara Mas Province. ( ) Colonel Cenn would continue onto the second DS9 as its first officer and Bajoran liason officer, under Captain Ro. Cenn ran tactical simulations aimed at ensuring the new station would not meet the fate of its predecessor. At a memorial service to the old station, Cenn was the first to read out the names of all the people who had died on the old station, followed by at least John Candlewood. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) As first officer, Cenn was key in organising and administrating the opening ceremony of the new station, to be done by the Federation President, Nanietta Bacco. In his position he would meet and host the major dignataries coming to the station, including the Castellan of the Cardassian Union, Rakena Garan, and her staff, as well as his own First Minister, Asarem Wadeen. When Castallen Garan returned to Cardassia to offset the political growth of Evek Temet, he would handle the visit of the Lustrate, Throk. He would be present at the assassination of Nanietta Bacco, and instrumental in arranging protection for Chancellor Gowron, Grand Nagus Rom, Lustrate Throk, Praetor Kamemor and Imperator Sozzerozs. Cenn would be with Ro in her office when she announced the death of President Bacco, helping her with the difficult task of admitting the president's death. he also offered solace in the form of the following: : The captain had looked again at Cenn, who nodded to her, clearly endorsing what she’d said. "Ro out," she finished, ending the announcement. She then asked a question of her first officer: "How do we go forward from here?" : "I don’t know,” Cenn had said. "I think we have to do what we Bajorans have been doing for a very long time: we just carry on." When the two of them completed the official opening of the station, she would repeat Cenn's words to the crew. In doing so, she renamed the main social space of the station after the President: : "Over the course of the past five days, I have had to deal with my own grief", Ro went on. "It is a process, and I’m sure it will continue for the foreseeable future. But even as I deal with these difficult emotions, I keep asking myself questions: How do I move on from here? How do I go forward when I’m in so much pain? How do we go forward?" : Ro glanced at Cenn, acknowledging the words she would say that had originated with him. "I think there’s only one answer, and that is simply to keep moving, to keep living. It might not always be easy, but that’s what makes it even more vital never to stop, never to stay in place and allow the past to capture us in its unchanging reality. We don’t need to ignore what’s happened—nor could we—but the only thing we can change, the only thing we can shape, is our future." : "Yesterday was hard," Ro said, “but we can strive to make today better, and to improve tomorrow still more. In that spirit, in recognition of the past, in support of the present, and in hope for the future, I am dedicating this space—our beautiful, green, open space—as Nanietta Bacco Park." Afterwards, Cenn would be at the Hub when the Bajoran wormhole reappeared, and the orb carrying Altek Dans was beamed onto the station. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Personal life Cenn found it difficult to live and work on Deep Space 9, due its history as the center of control over Bajor by the Cardassians. ( ) Cenn visited Quark's for the first time in January 2377 and ordered foraiga from Treir. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} * |Revelation and Dust}} * |Fire with Fire}} * * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * Connections category:bajorans category:bajoran Militia personnel category:deep Space 9 personnel category:bajoran majors category:bajoran colonels category:first officers category:deep Space 9 (II) personnel